


歌魂

by Lomaksarne



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomaksarne/pseuds/Lomaksarne
Summary: 戴隆离开多瑞亚斯之后的故事。充满了神奇的捏造内容。二梅出没注意。
Relationships: Daeron/Lúthien Tinúviel
Kudos: 1





	歌魂

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2019年Doriath Week

露西恩失踪的第二天，戴隆离开了多瑞亚斯。  
  
人们说，消息传到他耳朵里的一瞬，歌者似乎化作了一座石膏像，手中弹奏到一半的曲子在断弦声中戛然而止。他抱着琴呆了片刻，然后夺门而出。  
  
那是第一次，也是最后一次，精灵们见到辛达的第一歌者如此疯狂。戴隆一路撞出多瑞亚斯的重重大门，以惊人的力量推开试图劝阻他的每一个人，甚至守卫的刀剑都不能阻挡。人们传说他用那副能使鸟儿忘记飞翔的嗓子发疯地喊露西恩的名字，闻者无不为呼声中饱含的悔恨和悲伤驻足落泪。  
  
人们说他试图追踪露西恩的踪迹，但跟丢了。他消失在了森林深处，风抹去了他的脚步，无人知道他最终去向何方。  
  
  
  
露西恩失踪的第二年，戴隆进入了东贝烈瑞安德。  
  
他仍在寻找露西恩。每当阿纳点亮大地他便奔跑着呼喊着，浑然不觉衣物渐渐破损、四肢伤痕累累。他穿过一片又一片森林，横渡一条又一条河流，视野中每一束花、每一羽鸟、每一片残影似乎都是露西恩的影子。夜幕降临时他在战栗中唱起哀歌，每一个音符都反反复复地说着三个字：对不起。  
  
四周的树木纷纷垂下枝叶，它们的叶子在哀歌的高潮片片掉落，如同哭泣。树叶将精疲力竭的歌者盖住，戴隆就在那被褥之下睡去。  
  
  
  
露西恩失踪的第四年，戴隆翻过了蓝色山脉。  
  
他在暮因湖畔停了下来。湖水像一面镜子，映照出了他的所有丑陋。于是他日复一日跪在湖边歌唱，在这个陌生之地投入永无尽头的赎罪，惩罚自己为露西恩吟咏哀歌直到世界终结，直到在末日之战中被毁灭。  
  
带着疯狂而隐秘的快感，戴隆凝视湖水中那张扭曲的脸。在想象中，他便是维拉的代言者，以音符为镰凌迟眼前的罪人，抽出他的每一根血管细细审视。他歌唱着那个不义地背叛了露西恩的人的一生，带着羞愧和狂热，那音乐之优美深刻达到了前所未有的程度，但已没有任何一人有机会听闻。  
  
  
  
露西恩失踪的第四十八年，西风带来了来自山脉西侧的消息。  
  
那一天，所有夜莺都停止了歌唱。  
  
戴隆走过湖畔，森林悲悼，众生静默。他并不知道露西恩的选择与重生，却清晰地意识到，他所爱之人已经离开世界去往精灵不可知之处，永不回返。  
  
可为什么，心脏没有传来想象中的疼痛？我知道，他对自己说，在内心深处——我知道露西恩一定会死去，是我不可饶恕的错误害死了她，这结局无论如何赎罪都已不可挽回。他面无表情地走过草地，歌声从微弱至于激昂。精灵族第一诗人最后一次歌颂着逝去的露西恩的美，夜莺成群地在他的头顶盘旋，它们的眼泪大滴大滴地下落。  
  
阿纳和罗瑞恩交替七次以后，戴隆再也发不出任何声音。鲜血从嘶哑的咽喉中涌出，他悄无声息地倒下，身躯很快就被疯长的草淹没。  
  
  
  
不知过了多久，戴隆醒来了。  
  
他是被一阵阵巨响唤醒的。大地在呻吟，从地底深处传来落雷般的声音。于是他缓缓睁开眼睛，在草叶掩映之中，他看见了鲜红的天空。  
  
就像用一把小铲挖出地下的庞然大物，三百个纪元般漫长的时间过去，歌者终于回想起了自己是谁，来自何方。他艰难地拨开周身草木向西望，看见蓝色山脉的另一边，火红浓烟飘荡着升起，从未听到过的喧嚣自远而近，似有千万大军要来将他踏平。  
  
那是末日的雷声么？戴隆因最终审判的想象而激动地颤抖，他挣脱束缚着四肢的草地，开始不眠不休地向山顶攀爬，毫不在意自己的身躯在极度疲劳中一天天变得虚无缥缈。  
  
在山的另一边，在被维拉的刀剑永远消灭、得到永远的解脱之前，还能最后一次见到露西恩吧？  
  
终于，他站在了蓝色山脉之巅。山的另一边，一望无际的大海波涛翻涌。  
  
歌者怔怔地站着，嘴张开又合拢，如初生的婴孩般不知所措。  
  
贝烈瑞安德已然覆毁。他的山脉与草原，他的多瑞亚斯，他的露西恩……他曾热爱的一切都已被冰冷的大海带走，再不归来。  
  
这是审判——维拉让他活着看到此情此景，便是夺走了他的生命。  
  
这一次，他清晰地听到了什么东西碎裂的声音。  
  
黑暗席卷而来。那是曼督斯的召唤，呼唤他离开这个世界，去往灵魂的殿堂。他看见眼前的世界飞速退去，连带着胸腔中的剧痛一起带着他坠落、坠落，似乎只要接受那召唤，数百年来折磨他的一切便能被抛到九霄云外。  
  
我拒绝，他无声地说。  
  
坠落停止了。他干脆大喊起来。  
  
我拒绝！多瑞亚斯最辉煌的时刻，露西恩最美丽的样子，还有哪些歌颂贝烈瑞安德的上古歌谣，只有我能唱出来，只有我还记得了！  
  
他听到身后的黑暗中一个声音问，你确定么？即使作为无人能看见、无人能听闻的悔恨的幽魂，即使还要忍耐数千年的孤独？  
  
无所谓！在全身撕裂般的疼痛中，他泪流满面地嘶吼，只要我还记得就够了！只要没有被遗忘，那些曾闪耀的就没有毁灭！  
  
轰然一声，他将黑暗扔在了背后。在因疼痛失去知觉之前，在大海的咆哮声中，他隐约听到了露西恩欢快的歌声。  
  
  
  
在那之后又过了多久？戴隆不知道。  
  
他只知道自己似乎一直在做梦，意识在一个又一个模糊的梦境中来来回回。在梦里他变成鹰，变成鱼，变成枫树，又变成甲虫；变成过去的自己，又变成露西恩身侧的蝴蝶、发间的花朵，伴着她翩翩起舞。  
  
不变的是他始终在唱歌，辛达的，诺多的，矮人和人类的，自远古流传下来的，还有日月升起后才被创作的……他在世界得造以来的所有时空中徘徊，收集起每一首歌。音符流淌在他的周身，编织成虚无的山川森林，构建起不存在的大地；靠着那些歌，他在梦中重建起贝烈瑞安德。  
  
——直到，那一天到来了。  
  
在漫长的时间里他早已模糊虚幻与真实的分界——但那一天不一样。纵然不愿意相信，但他清楚地意识到，他回到了现实之中  
  
似乎只是一瞬间的事，他突然被高大的金色树木环绕。日光从叶缘滑落，聚拢于森林中央一座低矮的小丘，照亮了其上一个单薄的影子。  
  
幽魂能否感觉到干渴？他来不及询问自己。喉咙似乎被一团干枯的树叶塞住，他的嘴唇颤抖着，试图呼唤那个与他的生命牢牢结合的名字。  
  
露西恩……  
  
像是听到了他的低语，斜倚在小丘上的少女抬起了头。  
  
是你么？她开口道。  
  
四目相对的一瞬，戴隆像被一桶冷水当头浇下。那不是露西恩——虽然她们长得无比相像。露西恩拥有一双无论何时都闪耀如星的眸子，但眼前少女的灰色眼眸黯淡冰冷如同陈年的灰烬。  
  
少女朝他望了片刻，垂下眼，轻轻摇了摇头。阳光落在她苍白得近乎透明的皮肤上。戴隆的心骤然揪紧了，他知道那是精灵族濒死的预兆。  
  
原来是您啊，少女苦笑着说，我在想什么呢……我又不是露西恩，死者怎么可能为我归来。  
  
原来你也把我认成了一个回不来的人吗，戴隆心说，那位露西恩已经永远离开了，现在连你也……  
  
我就要死了。像是知道他在想什么，少女低声说。也许这样说有点唐突吧……请问，您能为我唱首歌吗？很不好意思麻烦您，但是，我就要死了，那个地方，在我之前只有露西恩去过。  
  
戴隆突然意识到，她所说的，是真正的“死亡”——不是曼督斯的殿堂，而是伊露维塔赐予人类的礼物。她作出了和露西恩同样的选择。  
  
那个地方让你害怕吗？如果是这样，那么，露西恩也会感到恐惧吗？戴隆伸出虚无的双手，手指伸向她的脸颊又犹豫着停下。  
  
他不知道少女能否听到，但他还是开始歌唱。那是一首赞颂春天的歌，少女在他的歌声中微笑了，笑容如同解冻的新雪。  
  
谢谢您，她说。  
  
戴隆注视着她逝去。  
  
当纷纷飘落的树叶掩埋了她的身体，当天边最后一缕日光沉入地平线下，戴隆抬起头。  
  
歌声，从他的喉咙中冲出。他不再是歌者了，他便是歌本身，是那已经逝去的黄金时代本身。他感觉到自己在音乐中融化，融化，与森林融为一体，在每一片树叶的叶脉中刻上史诗与歌谣。  
  
我会把歌一直唱下去，他对自己说。我绝不会让过去被遗忘，为了露西恩，为了你，也为了已逝的一切。我将把歌唱到世界尽头。  
  
  


  


很多很多年过去了。  
  
旅人行走在早已被重塑的大地上。  
  
他穿过麦田中的小路，与牛羊同宿，在溪水中洗澡。他不知道自己要去哪里，也不介意脚步会把自己带向何方。他已经这样走了很多很多年。  
  
在一片森林的边缘，旅人停住了。  
  
微弱的歌声，从森林中飘进他的耳朵。那首歌，他已经很多很多年未曾听闻。  
  
循着歌声走进森林深处，当葱茏的帷幕在眼前拉开，他看见了一棵金色的老树。伴着微风，音乐从它的枝丫中流泻而出，萦绕在颤动着的宽大叶片之上。旅人久久地肃立，细碎的阳光掉进瞳孔，在他灰色的眸子里倒映出了一整个过去的世界。  
  
轻轻抚摸着树干，旅人感受着那些斑驳的纹路，它们与他掌心的疤痕摩擦，发出细微的声响。于是他露出了微笑。  
  
是你啊，他说，好久不见。

  


Fin


End file.
